


Внеплановый рейд

by Mystery_fire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Она слишком занята, чтобы оглядываться по сторонам. А зря. Ее многое может удивить, ведь Кэти и не подозревает, насколько ей не хватает безрассудства.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	Внеплановый рейд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2017

После Битвы все искали себе занятие. Кэти профессия нашла сама, когда на опушке Запретного леса она наткнулась на черный расколотый камень, как оказалось позже —воскрешающий.  
— Тебя к артефактам притягивает, что ли? — как-то спрашивает у нее Гарри, на что Кэти только поджимает губы.  
— Скорее, к потенциальной возможности свернуть шею, — невесело усмехается она. — Особенно если вспомнить знакомство с ними.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Гарри прищуривается и пытается разглядеть в ее глазах ответы на свои вопросы, но не находит. Даже Мальчику-Который-Выжил сложно разобраться в человеческой душе, увы. Мир спасти куда проще. Кэти качает головой и отворачивается, якобы чтобы завязать волосы в хвост.  
— Жизнь, — бросает через плечо и щурится. — А теперь дай мне следующее дело. Без работы я ржавею, знаешь ли, совсем расклеиваюсь и чахну.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Кэти будет работать в Министерстве магии. Она не могла. Была уверена, что квиддич — ее призвание, пока не случились проклятое ожерелье и несколько месяцев в Мунго. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то еще прошел через это, понимала, что не сможет защитить всех, но многих — уже было бы достаточно. Вот только чем больше Кэти находила артефактов, тем чаще поступали сообщения о появлении новых, словно волшебники стремились причинить максимум вреда. Именно тогда было решено не просто выезжать по вызову, когда фиксировалось применение артефакта, а работать на опережение: устраивать рейды по поместьям тех магов, за которыми когда-либо было замечено владение и тем более использование артефактов. Первыми на очереди были, естественно, Пожиратели и их семьи. Кэти не особенно верила в эффективность: зло никогда не дремлет, а негодяи умны. Подловить их на своей территории, когда у них все под контролем, практически невозможно.  
— Держи, — Гарри протягивает ей папку.  
Кэти бегло пробегает глазами по обложке и вскидывает брови.  
— Забини? Серьезно? Его причастность к Пожирателям ведь так и не доказали, даже суда не было. С чего вдруг?  
— Мы по-прежнему не знаем, кто его отец, а мать — черная вдова, так что посчитали, что семейство неблагонадежное, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Если честно, сам не особо понимаю это решение, но лучше перестраховаться.  
Она рассеянно кивает и уже внимательнее листает бумаги. Сухие, отрывочные факты, которые не складываются в общую картину. За несколько лет работы Кэти привыкла доверять интуиции, а сейчас она молчит. Кэти смотрит на фотографии, подмечает детали: ехидно кривящиеся губы матери, вопросительно приподнятые брови сына. Если что-то и есть, она не найдет при любом раскладе. От них веет хитростью и расчетливостью, они умеют хранить скелеты в шкафу так, что не подкопаться. Даже если заметишь, решишь, что показалось, а следом тебя убедят, будто на самом деле все имеет логичное и абсолютно законное объяснение.  
— Забини так Забини, — в итоге заключает она и тянется к сумке. — Я одна или с кем-то?  
— Одна, — Гарри вздыхает и проводит рукой по лицу, будто усталость стряхивает. — Если будет флиртовать, а то и пытаться соблазнить, не удивляйся. Он так общается: отвлекает, играет и тем самым путает карты. Будь осторожна.  
Кэти удивленно смотрит на него и складывает руки на груди.  
— И почему мне кажется, что у вас личные счеты?  
— Потому что так и есть, но это совсем другая история.  
Кэти видит, что это слишком личное, но не понимает, при чем тут она. Она плохо помнит Забини в Хогвартсе: слизеринец, неиграющий в квиддич, да еще и на курс младше. Чем он так мог не угодить Гарри? Хотя какая разница, это не ее головная боль. Они и приятели-то с натяжкой. Не хочет говорить, не ее проблемы, а если вдруг решится... Она подумает об этом, когда, собственно, прорвет.  
— Ну тогда я пошла. Не скучай, — Кэти покрепче перехватывает ремешок сумки, кивает Гарри и аппарирует.  
Спасибо министру за особое распоряжение, прилично времени экономит.  
Кэти перемещается на крыльцо особняка. Она не успевает даже осмотреться, как дверь распахивается. Перед ней ослепительно улыбающийся Забини, словно она его давняя подруга, которая наконец заглянула в гости. Она прищуривается, соизмеряя коэффициенты риска. Похоже, у Забини такие же особые отношения к Аврорату, как у Гарри к Забини. Прекрасно! Вот только она не нанималась плавать в ушате чужого дерьма.  
— Неужели господин самый-главный-аврор Поттер побоялся лично почтить вниманием мою скромную персону? — вместо приветствия Забини рассыпается в вежливых оскорблениях, прислоняясь к косяку.  
— Когда лично встретитесь, тогда и спросишь, — передергивает плечами Кэти. — Я здесь, чтобы выполнять свою работу, а не упражняться в словоблудии. То, что есть между тобой и Гарри, касается вас и совершенно не волнует меня. Ну так что? — Забини не двигается с места, окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом. — Если мы так простоим еще пару минут, могу квалифицировать как препятствие обыску.  
Где-то глубоко внутри Кэти забавляет сложившаяся ситуация. Иррационально и неуместно, но все же. Что Гарри, что Забини пытаются что-то доказать друг другу, находясь при этом на приличном расстоянии. Нелепо и по-детски. Ей непонятно, но и разбираться тоже не хочется, да и не нужно. Чужие игрушки ее не интересуют, но наблюдать за реакцией людей всегда интересно.  
— Проходи, — он пропускает ее в дом через четыре минуты и пятнадцать секунд. Не то чтобы профессиональная привычка, скорее способ сосредоточиться, успокоить нервы и настроиться на работу. Прочистить чакры, как выражается Стейси, ее напарница, которая пытается казаться умнее, чем она есть, говоря словами, значение которых не понимает. Блестящая глупость, но Кэти привыкла. В этот момент она радуется, что Гарри отправил ее одну на вызов, иначе Стейси уже бы вешалась на шею Забини, что забавляло бы его и нервировало Кэти.  
Она оглядывается по сторонам, оценивая масштабы работы, и поворачивается к Забини.  
— Поскольку обмен любезностями закончен, я могу приступать. Чем раньше начну, тем быстрее закончу и не буду маячить перед глазами.  
— Мне обязательно присутствовать?  
— На твое усмотрение. Имущество не пострадает: крушить, ломать и разбивать — не мой стиль работы. Разумеется, если не обнаружу потенциально опасный артефакт.  
Забини засовывает руки в карманы и бросает взгляд на ее сумку.  
— А как же записывающие сферы, свидетели и прочее?  
— Только если найду артефакт.  
— То есть это не обыск? — прищуривается, склоняя голову набок.  
У Кэти возникает ощущение, что он только и ждет, чтобы она проговорилась, будто зашла просто поболтать, но решила прикрыться благовидным предлогом.  
— Я называю это осмотром, впрочем, как ни обзови, это не отменяет того, что если я что-либо найду, переселю тебя в Азкабан, будь ты хоть трижды вежливым, обходительным и вообще душкой.  
— Опасная женщина, — он расплывается в предвкушающей улыбке. — Я уже почти влюблен.  
Она закатывает глаза.  
— Влюбляйся на расстоянии, будь любезен, — отрезает Кэти и отворачивается от него.  
— Если возникнут вопросы, спрашивай, с удовольствием расскажу. И о доме, и о хозяине.  
— Только если найду артефакт, — повторяет заученную фразу и усмехается.  
Работа сама себя не сделает.  
Видимо, Забини решает больше не тратить время на несговорчивую Кэти и следует за ней молча. Она даже забывает о нем на какое-то время, пока он не открывает перед ней двери в очередную комнату. Мило, приятно, но она предпочитает об этом не думать. Воспитание не пропьешь. Дом вроде бы и похож на все предыдущие, которые ей приходилось осматривать, но неуловимо другой. Как и любой магический дом, он дышит, но еще в нем чувствуется любовь, тепло и нежность. О нем заботятся, лелеют и ухаживают едва ли не за каждым кирпичиком. Даже никакого намека на зло. Интуиция ее не обманывает, но Кэти должна отсмотреть каждый дюйм, каждую трещину, чтобы дать окончательное заключение. Когда они проходят в последнюю комнату, она уже ощущает связь с этим домом. Он тянется к ней, выпускает слабые искры магии навстречу касаниям ее пальцев. Кэти никогда не испытывала подобного, никогда не встречала такого дружелюбного поместья, никогда не чувствовала симпатию к дому.  
— Поразительно. — От долгого молчания у Забини хриплый голос. — Похоже, он признал тебя равной.  
Она настолько уходит в свои мысли, что вздрагивает от его слов. Задевает бокал на стойке, замирает, а когда тянется к палочке, понимает, что все равно не успеет его подхватить. Почему-то поймать руками в голову не приходит.  
— Вин... — с ее губ срываются первые звуки заклинания, когда Забини наклоняется и легко ловит бокал. Ставит его на место, почти прижимаясь своей грудью к ее спине.  
— Осторожно, красавица, — его дыхание касается ее шеи. — Не поранься.  
— Какая трогательная забота, — огрызается она. Резко оборачивается к Забини, вскидывает подбородок и открыто встречается с ним взглядом. — Мы почти закончили. Остались шкаф и кровать.  
Он вскидывает брови и разводит руки в стороны. Мол, наслаждайся, чем я тебе мешаю? И правда, что ее так встряхнуло? Мимолетные прикосновения? Подумаешь! Кэти отходит от Забини к шкафу и концентрируется на доме. Ловит отголоски его мыслей, остаточные человеческие чувства, которые впитывают в себя стены, и снова выпадает из реальности, забывает о Забини. Изучает, едва дотрагиваясь, познает, едва дыша. Кэти любит свою работу именно за возможность прикоснуться к истории, увидеть людей глазами их вещей. Это захватывает и в какой-то мере вызывает зависимость.  
— Между прочим, это моя спальня, — вдруг решает сообщить Забини, когда она садится на кровать, поглаживая бархат покрывала. Ворсинки льнут к ее ладоням, и Кэти усмехается. Они шепчут ей, чтобы она осталась.  
— Твоя постель всех зазывает на второе свидание с ней? Не то чтобы была польщена, просто интересно.  
Забини вскидывает брови, недоуменно переводя взгляд с нее на кровать и обратно.  
— Ты вправду слышишь, что говорит дом? — Она кивает. — Не думал, что это возможно.  
— Я тоже, — она поднимается с кровати, но Забини все равно выше, ей приходится задирать голову вверх, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — Обычно это происходит, когда хозяин открывается и доверяет человеку, что с артефакторами случается нечасто. Видимо, тебе действительно нечего скрывать.  
— И это все?  
Ей кажется, что она слышит разочарование в его словах.  
— Осмотр официально закончен, — проговаривает Кэти стандартную фразу, которая почему-то встает комом в горле.  
— А если поступит чья-то жалоба, что в моем доме все-таки хранится темный артефакт, ты вернешься?  
Кэти удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
— А поступит?  
— Всякое может быть.  
Она прищуривается, ища в его взгляде опасение или неуверенность, но Забини спокоен. Разве что смешливые чертята поблескивают на самом дне.  
— И почему мне кажется, что внеплановый рейд вовсе не внеплановый?  
Внезапная догадка появляется и тут же исчезает. Слишком невероятно, нелогично и... невозможно?  
— Потому что так и есть, — он легко соглашается. — Иначе я бы тебя сюда не затащил.  
Слова Гарри об игре и соблазнении ярко вспыхивают в мозгу и обретают новый смысл. Но зачем так изощряться, чтобы увидеть ее? Зачем она нужна Забини? Чтобы вытянуть важную министерскую информацию? Против него давно не возникает подозрений, в доме ничего нет. Заручиться ее поддержкой, чтобы прикрывала махинации?  
— Чего ты хочешь? — резко спрашивает в лоб, напрягаясь всем телом.  
— Всего лишь пропустить чашку кофе на террасе. А ты ни за что бы не согласилась, пока не убедилась бы, что я не занимаюсь чем-то запрещенным. Слизерин — диагноз, особенно после войны, ведь так?  
Она явственно слышит горечь. Он устал, что его судят по факультету, а не его человеческим качествам. Но это не отвечает на самый важный вопрос.  
— Почему я?  
— Если бы хоть иногда оглядывалась по сторонам, не спрашивала бы, — раздраженно бросает, подается вперед и хватает ее за локти, притягивая к себе. — Несколько месяцев пытаюсь с тобой заговорить, но ты всегда слишком занята или погружена в себя, чтобы заметить. Либо, что еще хуже, с Поттером, — цедит каждую букву, от чего Кэти пробирает озноб. Столько неприязни.  
— Совсем не проясняет ситуацию, знаешь ли, — она с вызовом вскидывает подбородок, отбрасывая сомнения и вопящий об опасности здравый смысл. Она совсем не знает, как он может отреагировать, если она переступит грань, хотя, возможно, уже переступила.  
Забини закатывает глаза, а уже через секунду усмехается и отпускает Кэти.  
— Чашка кофе и ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, Белл. Пусть даже о квиддиче или жуткой картине в гостиной на первом этаже — все равно. — Она выгибает брови, показывая, что и этого ей мало. — Что тут непонятного? Ты мне нравишься! Даже Поттер это заметил, а ты дальше своих артефактов ничего не видишь.  
Кэти, наплевав на приличия, пялится на него во все глаза, забывая, что на работе.  
— Ты меня не знаешь...  
— Может, поэтому и хочу узнать поближе, — ухмыляется уголком губ и засовывает руки в карманы.  
На этот раз она оценивающе оглядывает его. Не то чтобы ей было неинтересно. Учитывая связь магии дома с Забини, более чем. К тому же он привлекательный, забавный и не пытается навязывать свое мнение, не обещает небо в алмазах и, в общем, ничего не требует. Он просто хочет провести с ней время. Кэти видит, как стремительно меняются эмоции на его лице от надежды до смирения.  
— Кофе и ничего больше, — наконец она принимает решение, — но с одним условием: ты расскажешь, почему вы не ладите с Гарри.  
— А того, что он Мальчик-Который-Выжил, недостаточно? — слабо возражает Забини. — Ладно-ладно, — поднимает руки вверх под непреклонным взглядом Кэти, — если тебе это так нужно.  
Кэти удовлетворенно кивает. Ей и не нужно, она всего лишь проверяет, на что Забини готов пойти, чтобы она согласилась. На многое, и это еще один плюс в его копилку. Возможно, она рискует, ввязываясь в эту авантюру, но не все же быть разумной и правильной. К тому же вдруг Гарри прав, и Забини пускает пыль в глаза, чтобы скрыть какой-то грязный, потенциально опасный секрет? Где-то в глубине души она понимает, что банально подыскивает удовлетворяющий ее разумный повод, почему она соглашается на свидание. Кэти не доверяет людям. С седьмого курса косится с подозрением и отстраняется при первом же неверно сказанном слове. Но если Забини и впрямь несколько месяцев ходит за ней, да еще и прибегает к таким отчаянным мерам ради кофе, может, ему стоит дать шанс?  
— Я люблю смотреть на закат, — Кэти подхватывает свою сумку и выходит.  
Она надеется, что не пожалеет о принятом решении. В крови играет адреналин, предвкушение туманит мысли. Она так давно не рисковала по-крупному, что голова идет кругом от опьяняющего безрассудства. Это как забить решающий гол в матче, только еще круче. Ей кажется, что недостающий кусок паззла в ее жизни встает на место. Она и не подозревала, насколько ей не хватает безрассудной смелости.


End file.
